


Are They or Aren't They?

by anglmukhii



Series: otayuri week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two: Social Media, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Instagram, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: It all started with a simple picture between two friends. Well it was the caption too. But it's enough to get the social media rumor mill turning. Meanwhile, it gets Yuri and Otabek to finally discuss where they stand: friends or more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 2! Enjoy!

It all started with a simple picture between two friends. Well it was the caption too, but Otabek hadn’t really thought much of it. Of course, not being very active on social media, he didn’t realize the shit storm and tabloid articles he was about to spur with it…

It was just a simple picture of him on his motorcycle smiling at the camera, Yuri leaning against his back and smiling.

_“Moments like these are the kind I cherish in my heart forever.”_

And it was true. He didn’t get to see Yuri much. He was lucky if he saw him more than once a year. They couldn’t even fit in time to visit each other off season due to their ridiculously busy schedules. So when he got the invitation to Victor and Yuuri’s wedding, he accepted.

Also, he didn’t know when, but his feelings for the younger boy had grown to be more than friendly. Perhaps they had always been that way. But, it took him over three years of friendship and a full day spent sightseeing Hasetsu to figure that out.

His caption, however, wasn’t meant to convey anything more than how much he cherished spending time with his best friend.

The internet didn’t seem to see it that way, however. And because Otabek turned off notifications from Instagram, he didn’t see the comments or amount of likes he was getting as a result.

Yuri, to everyone’s surprise, only paid attention to social media when he was trying to find something out or when there was a particular headline that caught his attention.

But this season, he was focusing on skating. With Victor’s actual retirement the previous season, he was now at the top. He was expected to carry on the torch. No pressure, whatsoever. As a result, he wasn’t very active on social media. Then came the wedding, he was posting almost every day. The day before the wedding, he had taken Otabek sightseeing. He had posted a selfie of the two of them and posted it. He never really put deep thought into his captions.

_#Hasetsu_

Well, that didn’t help his or Otabek’s fans. Their close proximity in the pictures, Otabek’s caption, and the fact that neither of them had said anything was driving everyone insane.

And no one really told them anything because as much as everyone clung to social media, no one really paid attention to the comments. It was part of being a celebrity, they had all learned that lesson one way or the other.

But what happened on Instagram leaked onto tabloid sites, as it always does. The internet and skating world blew up when Victor had kissed Yuuri on international TV at the Cup of China. It went into even more of a frenzy when they were found wearing matching rings at the Grand Prix Final. It took about a good few months before it had all finally died down. Which was why their wedding was kept hush hush.

Otabek and Yuri remained blissfully unaware of what they had inadvertently started until one day, when Yuri went to check for any messages from Otabek or his grandpa.

“EHHHH?” he yelled as his eyes practically bulged out of his head when he read the headlines.

_“Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky: Are They or Aren’t They?” _

_“First Victuuri, Now OtaYuri?”_

_“Yuri Plisetsky Silent Amid Rumors of Relationship with Kazakhstan’s Otabek Altin.”_

All three of these stories had been shared to Twitter and Facebook tens of thousands of times. He felt his face go red, steam coming out of his ears. He wasn’t exactly mad. Embarrassed, yes. If there was any anger, it was that his fans as well as the media couldn’t mind their own damn businesses.

Besides, it’s not like he and Otabek had actually talked about it. If truth be told, if they became more than friends, Yuri really wouldn’t have minded. His crush on Otabek went back almost as long as he had known him. Though, he didn’t realize it for about a year and took even longer to admit it. But if Otabek felt the same way back, he didn’t know.

* * *

 

Predictably, Otabek didn’t know anything about it. He was either training, eating, talking to him, or sleeping. Yuri didn’t know how he was able to avoid the internet altogether. Sure Yuri himself had been better about avoiding trash sites under the influence of Otabek, but he couldn’t give it up completely.

“Hm, what rumors?” Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuri’s question. After much pushing and shoving, Otabek had gotten a Skype. Yuri’s tactic to finally convincing him: They could video chat and he could keep in touch with his family whenever he was out of the country.

“The ones about us…dating…” he hoped that Otabek couldn’t see the faint blush appearing on his cheek.

Otabek didn’t say anything for a good few minutes, his face as stoic as ever. He really hated that face at times like this; he had no idea what the older boy was thinking and there was no hint of it.  

“Where did that even come from?” Otabek asked, scratching his head.

“Apparently those pictures we posted in Hasetsu,” he explained, wanting to move on from the subject.

Otabek tried to think back. There was only one picture that he could think of.

Oh…that one.

“That’s what’s causing our fans to go crazy? Because I posted a picture of us on a motorcycle?”

“That and the caption…” he was glad for the somewhat shitty video quality right now. He was turning redder and redder by the second and he didn’t want Otabek seeing.

Otabek went back through and looked at the caption.

“Oh…I see…”

Several awkward seconds passed before Yuri asked, “Is that all you can say?”

Otabek shrugged, “What do you want me to say, Yura? It is what it is.”

Yuri choked on his own spit. How could he be so accepting of this?

“How can you be so calm about this? You’re not even denying the rumors, it’s like you’re accepting them or something?” there was a hint of hope in his voice but he tried to conceal it as best as he could.

“Well…” Otabek began, but stopped because he wasn’t sure how to phrase it. In truth, he was expecting a lot worse. But this particular rumor, he didn’t really mind it.

“Well what?” Yuri sounded desperate and he hated himself for it. Stupid social media, stupid fans having nothing better to do than pry in on their lives.

“Well, I..umm…don’t mind them,” Otabek wasn’t looking at him. He had the expressionless face still, but…oh god was that a blush?

“You don’t?” Yuri’s voice was high, higher than it had been since puberty hit. Was this really happening? Otabek didn’t mind the rumors? Did that mean what he thought it meant?

“No, I don’t. I like you,” Otabek said in a voice barely above a whisper.

That’s all Yuri needed to feel light headed. Light headed, like he was on the verge of passing out but not quite.

It was also all Yuri needed to answer, “I like you too!”

Yes, this was happening. It was really happening. Yuri only wished that they could be having this conversation in person rather than over Skype. But most of all, this confession still left one important question hanging over them.

“I guess we like each other then.” Yuri said dumbly.

Damn it, only Otabek could make him feel so self-conscious.

“It does,” Otabek answered. One other thing, Otabek had an unwillingness to push matters. Touching, although unhelpful in this particular situation. And that’s when he opened his mouth to say the words Yuri had been longing to hear for a while now.

“So, are we a couple or…?”

“Yeah! I mean…if you want…” he responded, backpedaling a little bit so that he didn’t sound too desperate.

“I wouldn’t have said that I liked you if I didn’t want to,” Otabek chuckled. Yuri probably resembled a tomato at that point.

“Damn, I guess the rumors are true then…” both of them were smiling as Yuri said that. For once, the stupid rumor mill actually had something good happen.

Later a picture would appear on Yuri’s Instagram. If everyone had been in a frenzy before over the “are they/aren’t they” situation, Yuri’s Angels and Otabek’s respective fan base were up in an uproar. Luckily, Otabek and Yuri turned off their notifications, not wanting to deal with any of it and just enjoy their newfound relationship…

_Skype Date. #boyfriend @otabek-altin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wrote most of this in an angry state, so it's not the best thing I've ever written. But I hope you liked it anyway. 
> 
> This'll be on my Tumblr, URL same as here!


End file.
